Today, smartphones have become the preferred choice of communications. From downloading content to making phone calls, these devices have become present in every aspect of our lives. A number of methods exist to provide input into the smartphone. For example, Blackberry devices have used a traditional keyboard and scroller. These devices, however, became obsolete as they failed to account for other types of input methods.
A giant share of the smartphone market is now dominated by Samsung and Apple who have quickly adapted the use of touchscreens into their devices. Users have become familiar with the different techniques of providing input through these touchscreens. In fact, over 25% of all new patent applications filed relate to some type of smartphone technology.
Soon, touchscreens however will become obsolete. The present application discloses a system and method of providing input into a smartphone, or other type of device through non-traditional activities.